Red and Black
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: What if Hanji and Levi became a couple? Find out here. (Minor swearing) OTP!
1. Velvet

Hanji sat and painted her nails red and black. "Hey." she heard Levi greet. "Hey." she greeted back and gave him a kiss. "So what did you do productive today?" he asked, sitting down. "I've been pretty productive, I cleaned the counter off, had a few drinks, and just got done painting my nails." she answered. "Hella productive shitty-glasses, hella productive." he said sarcastically. "Sorry midget." she apollogized, putting her feet up on the table. "Feet off the table!" he snapped. "Sorry." she put her feet back on the floor. "So, the yard needs cleaning." Levi insisted. "Don't you have a flower garden to plant?" she asked. "That's what you were going to do." Hanji looked at the floor and got up. "Oh yeah." She was about to leave for the door and Levi stopped her. "Push in your chair!" he yelled at her. "Sorry Captain O.C.D.!" she yelled back, smiling and leaving out the door. Hanji kneeled down on her knees and began to plant the vibrantly colored flowers. When she got done she went over to the hose and washed the dirt of her hands and put her glasses ontop of her head. "Hey, uhh, four-eyes, got you something yesterday." Levi told her as he came up behind her. "Hm?" Hanji asked, turning around. "Lean down a bit." Levi told her, gently pushing down on her right shoulder. Hanji leaned down and he put a black dog collar around her neck, it had a small, gold colored, circular tag attached to it that said 'Hanji'. "Now I really claim you." he said. "Don't take it off." he added. "Thanks." she hugged him tight. "I don't like to be touched." he muttered. "Sorry, you're so small and huggible!" she hugged him tighter. "Hanji!" Levi scolded. "Sorry!" she let go. "So much for 'humanity's strongest'." she said under her breath. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing!" Hanji hurried. "Thought so." Levi muttered, going back in the house. "Say Levi," she yelled after him before he closed the door. "No." he yelled over his shoulder. "But I haven't said anything yet!" she objected. "Dammit." she muttered. On the ground, Hanji noticed the shadow of a bird in a small cherry tree. It was a raven, and it was red. "You should be black little guy." she murmured. Hanji stretched her arm up a little and put out her index finger. "Here birdy." she made clicking noises to interest the bird. The raven tilted it's head curiously. It inched towards Hanji and finally stepped onto her arm. She slowly brought the bird near her, the bird seemed wet. Hanji gently whisked her hand over the bird's head and ran her hand down it's back. Her hand turned red, to her this could only mean one thing: that the bird was drenched with blood. "Oi Hanji! What are you doing?" Levi yelled from a window. "Hush! You'll scare the bird." she ran her hand down the raven's back again and slowly went to the door. "You're not bringing that filthy thing in my clean house." he told her when she reached the door. "Hell yeah I am, now get me a bird cage, a big one." Levi went and got an old cage, big enough for a parrot, that sat on a stand in the living room. Hanji brought the bird to the bath room and put it in the bath tub. She gently rinsed off the raven and put a towel around it so that it'd dry. "There you go baby." Hanji murmured to the big bird. She realised that the blood was not a bird's, put from a dead titan, Hanji realised this from the smell. "Have you been eating mommy's titans?" she gently murmured to the bird, Levi walked in and leaned on the open door frame. "Your calling yourself a mother to a random raven you found in a cherry tree?" he asked. "Yeah." Hanji answered, taking the towel off and putting her arm out to the bird, gesturing it to step up onto it. The bird stepped onto her arm, balancing on it as Hanji gently stood up. "What are we going to name you?" she asked the bird. "How about Dead Meat?" Levi asked. "Levi!" she scolded. "I think I'll name you Velvet." she said to the bird, walking down the hallway to the living room. Hanji gently set the bird into the cage and closed the door. "Do we have any left-over bird seed from the bird feeders?" she asked. "Yeah, it's your bird, you get it." Levi muttered. After Hanji got food and water for the bird, she went in the kitchen. "So, who's cooking?" she asked. "Me." Levi answered. "Why? I'm a good cook!" she objected. "Last time you made us something, it tasted like you had dead titan parts in it." Levi told her. "It did!" she answered. Levi looked disgusted, "That's why never eat what you make." Hanji sat on the couch and watched the bird, there was something peculiar about it, the song it sang, the way it looked at her, and how friendly it was. The raven was all too strange. "Hey captain clean-freak, come here for a second." Hanji said, not looking from the raven's cold eyes. "What." he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Look at Velvet." she murmured, her eyes locked with bird's. "What about the filthy thing?" he asked. "Look at it's eyes, it's body movements, it's friendliness, how it looks at me." she said, tilting her head a little and putting on her glasess. "Oi Hanji, don't you have titans to count?" he aksed. "We already did that for the day, just at least look at Velvet, he's strange." she said, finally looking up at Levi from where she was sitting. Levi sat on the armrest of the couch next to her and looked at where the bird sat in his cage. "His songs are quite different for a raven." Levi agreed. "Oh well." he got up. Hanji laid down in bed and curled into ball, it was cold. "Cold?" Levi asked her laying next to her. "Yeah." He hugged her close. "You in a snuggely mood?" he asked. "Always." she answered. Hanji closed her eyes. "I know what you're thinking about, that raven." Levi murmured to her. "It's just so strange!" said Hanji. There was a pause of silence, "Do you ever miss Petra?" Hanji asked. "A lot." was the answer she got. Hanji could feel Levi shudder with grief. "I know to you it probably looks like I'm just using you as a replacement, I've been accused of that by other people. But I love you very much, and I can see Petra's smile in your shitty little face." Hanji laughed. "Ease down the flirting there captain." she closed her eyes and sighed happily. She missed Petra too, but for some reason, that raven made her think of Petra. 


	2. Addicted

A few months later, for some reason, Levi had been upset with her, then the same day he would try to win her over again, and Hanji have had enough. Hanji stood at the sink cleaning dishes, and like normal, Levi came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Whithout looking up Hanji elbowed him away. Levi looked at her in confusion and walked away. An hour later, Hanji was sitting on the couch, relaxing and watching her raven, when Levi came up, swatted her on the head with his book and walked away. She looked up and watched him leave. Hanji got up, went to the bird's cage and put her arm in. "Step up." Hanji murmured to Velvet. The raven stepped up on her arm and balanced on it as she stood up slowly. Hanji ran her hand down Velvet's back a few times, and put him back in his cage and shut the door. "Mommy will be back in a while." She told the raven, putting on her uniform jacket and walking out the door. Hanji sat on a cement bridge and looked down on the river, her feet dangling. A stranger came and sat next to her, a cigarette in his mouth. He took it out and held it between to fingers and breathed out, smoke coming out of his mouth like a cloud. Hanji coughed from the stench of the smoke. He turned his head and looked at her. "You smoke?" he grunted. "No, never have never will." Hanji told him. "You look like you need one, it really calms a person down." he took a mini lighter out of his pocket and dropped his old cigarette, lighting a new one. "It really helps if you're in the military like you I heard." he told her. "I don't need one." she insisted. "You drink?" he asked. "A little, a shot here and there is all." she answered. He lit another and handed it to her. "Try." he told her. She held it for a second. "No, like this." the man corrected her to holding it between her index and middle finger. "Come on now, it's not like it's going to bite you." the stranger muttered. Hanji looked at the cigaretted uncertainly. "Put it in your mouth, take in a breath, take out the cigarette, and breathe out. Easy." he instructed. Without letting go of the cirgarette, Hanji did as she was told. It DID calm her down a bit. "Yeah, like that." the stranger praised. The stranger set down his lighter, and another brand-new, pack of cigarettes on the bridge. "Here, I have another lighter at home and can always buy another pack." said the stranger, standing up. He walked away and Hanji looked at the lighter, and the brand-new pack of cigarettes. Half of her was screaming 'No!' and the other half was telling her 'Go for it.'. Hanji looked to see if anyone saw her, then put the pack and the lighter in jacket pocket, snapped the pocket button shut and walked home, still smoking her cigarette. Hanji walked in that night, she had went out for a drink with some friends and already smoked through almost half of the pack. "Oi Hanji! Where were you, it's nearly midnight." Levi said as Hanji closed the door behind her. "Out for a drink, that's all." she murmured, taking off her jacket and leaving the stuff in her jacket pocket. Levi scrunched up his face. "Hanji! Does somebody smoke, you smell terrible." he asked. "Yeah, me. Got a problem?" she muttered. "Yeah I got a problem! What the hell are you doing smoking?!" he yelled at her. "I do what I want!" she yelled back, heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to wash up." she said over her shoulder. When she was done she sprawled on the couch with a blanket and pillow and read her book, Velvet lying on her chest. "You gonna come to bed or sleep out here with your bird?" Levi muttered. Velvet got up and squawked protectively at Levi. "Shut it bird-brain." Hanji looked up. "Don't talk like that to Velvet." she grunted. "Look, you've had a rough day, you need to sleep." he insisted. "Fine." Hanji gave up. She closed her book and put it on the floor. "Here Velvet." she told the bird. The raven stepped onto Hanji's arm and she put it in his cage, refilled his bowls, then closed the door. Hanji stood straight,gave Levi a glare and went to bed. She curled up and covered herself to her shoulders with the blankets. Levi came up and hugged Hanji from behind out of habit. "Don't damn-well touch me." she muttered to him. Levi let go and rolled onto his other side and they both fell asleep.  
The next day Hanji sat on the couch, smoking with her raven sitting on her shoulder. She tapped the cigarette on the ash and tray and ashes fell into it. "Can you atleast do that outside?" Levi muttered, coming out of there room as he just woke up. "Not until I get a harness for Velvet so I can take him with." Hanji answered. She put the now shriveled up cigarette in the ash tray and sat back. Velvet moving to her arm so that she'd pay attention to him. "Who's pretty bird?" she asked the raven. Velvet tilted his head and squawked in reply. "That's right." Hanji murmured, running her hand down the bird's back. Levi sat next to Hanji. "Why have you just suddenly started smoking, and drinking more than usual?" he asked. "Because I can." was the reply. "You know, the rest of the military doesn't appreciate it." Hanji glared at him. "I don't give a shit about what they think of me." Levi shook his head. "But Hanji, everyone loves you, a lot of people feel terrible about your life choices right now." Hanji shook her head. "Sucks for them." she muttered, putting Velvet in his cage, put on her harness and uniform, then left the house. Hanji sat on the bridge again and looked into the river. Before she left the house she lit herself a cigarette. She took it out of her mouth and held it between her fingers for a while as she watched the river. Hanji could see herself in it, she saw the collar around her neck, the collar she had promised to never take off. It still clear as day said her name. 'Why do I keep it on anymore?' she thought to herself. Hanji heard footsteps behind her, then they stopped. She could see Levi's reflection in the river. He sat down next to her. "You forgot these." Levi muttered to her, giving her the lighter and pack of cigarettes. "Thanks." she murmured, taking them and putting them in her jacket pocket. "Hanji, give me a real answer this time." Levi murmured to her. "Because a stranger said I looked like I neede one and offered me a pack. I resisted at first then he persuaded me into it. I thought that one wouldn't hurt, but just one turned into a pack a day." Hanji answered. "What about the drinking? You drank before but not as much as now." Hanji shook her head. "You." she answered. "What? What did I do?" Levi asked. "You started to get crabby with me and, I couldn't take it anymore. That's all." she answered. "I'm sorry." Levi appologized. "It's alright." Hanji told him. She handed him the cigarette gesturing if he wanted to take a smoke. Levi didn't, he stood up, holding the cigarette, and gestured that Hanji stood as well. Levi dropped the cigarette onto the cement and walked home. 


	3. Titan Mama

Later that week, Hanji still didn't except Levi's appology, she believed she never would. Hanji got home before Levi that day and was home alone for a while. Her raven, Velvet, sat on her shoulder. Hanji washed dishes when she heard a knock. "Hanji~san!" a voice yelled as the door opened slowly. "Are you home Hanji~san?" the voice yelled again. "Take your shoes off, I'm in the kitchen!" Hanji answered to the voice, she had a pretty good guess who it was. "Hey Hanji~san." they greeted. "Hey titan Eren." Hanji greeted turning around. "Hanji~san, just call me Eren." Eren laughed. "Then call me Hanji." Hanji told him. "Do you know where Levi is?" Hanji asked. "Think he's out for a drink." Eren answered. "Cool bird." Eren said. "Here, can you hold him for a second, put out your arm." she instucted. Eren put out his arm and Hanj set Velvet on it. "There, his name is Velvet. I have to take a smoke." Eren blocked her way. "No, you don't." Hanji narrowed her eyes. "Are you going against your higher-up?" Hanji accused. "Yeah, I guess I am." Hanji shook her head. "Fine." Velvet started to get antsy. "If you like you can set him on the counter. Why did you stop by?" she asked. Eren let Velvet sit on the counter and looked back at Hanji. "To ask about the experimentations being run tomorrow, what time do you need me?" Eren asked. "Three o' clock." Hanji answered. "You and Levi don't seem happy with eachother, is there a feud going on between you two?" Eren asked. "I'd allow myself to see other people." Hanji answered. "Like who?" Eren asked. "Doesn't matter, but someone in the survey corps with me would be preferable." she told him. Eren put his hands on the sides of her head and gave her a kiss. "How about that?" he asked. Hanji was wide-eyed and blushing. "Y-yeah, that was alright." she stuttered, still stunned by his movements. Eren still had his hands on the side of her face and gave her a kiss, this time it was longer, and to Hanji, seducive. Hanji closed her eyes. The door swung open, Levi had walked in right in the middle of the kiss. Eren retracted him self and took in a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. Hanji looked down at the floor. "Jaegar what the hell?!" Levi boomed, shoving Eren out the door and closing it. "What was that Hanji?!" Levi yelled her. "I had said I do what I want didn't I?!" Hanji snapped. "Whatever! I can't stand how you can live with one then date another!" he yelled. "You know what, fuck off!" Hanji grabbed her cigarette pack and her lighter, and left the house. Hanji sat in a dark alley. She smoked a little then decided it was enough for the hour. She slept at someone else's house that night and returned in to her's in the morning. "Where were you?" Levi muttered. "Does it matter?" she asked. "Yeah, to me it does." Hanji went to Velvet's cage and changed out his water. "Fine, I slept at Eren's house. Happy?" she grunted. "I'll talk Jaegar today then." Levi answered, walking away. Hanji shook her head. "Hope you know I enjoyed myself more there than I ever have here!" she yelled at him. Later that week Hanji went straight to her office and straightened her papers. She decided that she would bring her raven with her and got a harness made for him. Hanji set Velvet on her desk. "There go baby." she murmured. Hanji ran her hand over it's head and down it's back. Velvet made happy sqwaks. Hanji smiled. Hanji took out a pack of cigarettes and her lighter. Before lighting one she emptied her ash tray and found a large, un-opened, bottle of wine on her desk. "Mmm, my favorite." there was a bow ontop and a note tied around it. "It's from Commander Eyebrows." she murmured to herself. Hanji sat down and took a quick smoke, a drink of water, then put out her cigarette and closed the door behind her, so Velvet wouldn't get loose, as she walked out of her office for her experiments she had to run. "EEEEEEEREEEEEEEEN!" Hanji called for Eren. He came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "Come on Hanji~san, Captain Levi has surprise for you." Eren told her. "O-okay!" she said, a little surprised. Still covering her eyes, Eren led Hanji outside. "Surprise!" he yelled, letting go of her. Hanji opened her eyes, only to see Levi standing next to a chained down five meter titan. "Oh. My. God." Hanji ran up by it's head and looked into it's eyes. "Hanji! Don't get too close!" Levi called. Too late, the titan extended it's neck and snapped it's large jaws at her. "Ahh! Almost got me! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hanji laughed. "Hanji~san!" Eren yelled at her. Hanji stopped laughing and smiled, as she inched towards the titan. "I'll name you Cloud." she murmured. Erwin came up to her. "Though you can't smoke around, the-err, Cloud." Erwin told her. "Oh I know, I'll try not!" not taking her eyes off the titan's. Erwin walked over to Levi. "Maybe this will motivate her to quit her habit." Erwin whispered to Levi. "I hope." Levi whispered back. 


	4. Slowing Down

Hanji sat on her couch as the bird stood on the armrest next to her. "Hey there pal." she murmured, setting down her cigarette to pet it. It squawked with joy. "I'm starting to feel bad, maybe I should give you a new home until I quit smoking, I don't want you getting sick." she said to Velvet. Hanji was doing good though, she had slowed herself down to three cigarettes a day, it was hard, but worth quitting. Hanji was on her third for the day as it was evening. There was a knock on the door. "You get it!" she yelled to Levi, she felt to lazy to do it herself. "Fine shit face." Levi agreed. "Back to the name calling eh a-there captain?" she prodded. "Shut up." he muttered, opening the door. Eren and Mikasa stepped in. "Hanji~san invited us, if you don't mind." Mikasa informed politely. Levi sighed. "Come in." he closed the door behind them. "Put that damn cigarette out." Eren told her. "Only because there's guests that I actually like." Hanji muttered, putting the cigarette in the ash tray. "Here Velvet." she said to her raven, it stepped onto her shoulder as she stood up. "If you guys want to sit at the table and eat with us, that'd be okay." she informed them. "Thanks Hanji." Eren thanked, heading for the dining room. Mikasa dipped her head politely. "Yes, thank you Hanji~san." she followed her brother. Hanji went and sat at the table, her bird still on her shoulder. Levi sat next to her. Velvet looked curiously at Mikasa. "Hey there buddy." Mikasa murmured to the bird. "Mikasa, I have favor to ask you." Hanji started. "Lay it on me." Mikasa said. "Well, I'm trying to quit smoking, and I would like you to take my raven for me until I'm done, I don't want that second-hand smoke getting into his system." Mikasa nodded. "Sure, he's freindly enough." she agreed. After they were done eating Hanji ran her hand down Velvet's back and said goodbye. "See you soon buddy." she said to the bird. "Thank you Mikasa." Hanji thanked. "No problem Hanji~san, you know I'd help you any way I can with your smoking problem." Hanji gave both her and Eren a hug before they left, then put Velvet on Mikasa's shoulder. When they were gone she sat on the couch. "Did you have your evening smoke?" Levi asked, sitting next to Hanji. "Yeah." she answered. "Good, so you can wash up without coming back and smelling like smoke." Hanji got up to go wash up then went and laid down in bed. Levi came and laid next to her. "Feel like snuggeling like we used to?" he asked. "You know what, why not?" she murmured happily as he held her from behind. In the middle of the night Hanji woke up, they were sleeping with their backs to eachother. 'Hope I didn't accidently kick.' she thought to herself. Hanji looked at the bed-side table, a half-full pack of cigarettes was on it. She also saw a pen and note paper. Hanji felt temptation overwhelm her. She grabbed them and worte on the note paper 'I'm sorry...' and stuffed it in the cigarette pack after grabbing a cigarette. Hanji put the pack where she had slept and went onto the patio, to take a smoke. Levi woke while she was out there and saw the pack, he opened it and saw the note. "Dammit." he muttered under his breath. He put it on the bed-side table and rolled onto his other side, wondering if she'd come back to bed. When she did, he glared at her. "I hope you're not taking a smoke in the morning now." he muttered. "I won't." Hanji promised, laying down.  
By the next week, Hanji only smoked a cigarette once a day and felt like her normal hyper self. Hanji decided that she'd stop by Mikasa's to see Velvet. Hanji knocked on the door and Mikasa answered. "Hello Hanji~san." she greeted. "Hi Mikasa, just stopped by to say hello." Hanji greeted back. "Come in and visit Velvet." Mikasa offered, stepping aside. After spending a while at Mikasa's, Hanji went home. Hanji sat at the end of the couch and Levi laid down on it, resting his head on Hanji's lap. Hanji began playing with his hair. Levi groaned, indicating her to stop. Hanji stopped and sat back, reading her book. "You tired?" Levi asked. "A little, but not too much." Hanji answered. "Well I am kinda." he said, searching her eyes to see if she was even paying attention to him. "You want to go lay down and read?" Levi asked. Hanji closed her book and set it down. "I don't need to read." Hanji murmured. Levi stood up and Hanji did too. After they went and laid down, Hanji rolled onto her stomache, grabbed a book off the floor and began reading it. Levi slid arms under her's and put his hands on the sides of her ribcage, laying the side of his head on her upper back and closing his eyes. "Argh! Levi! You're half lying ontop of me!" Hanji laughed, not moving. "I know." was the answer she got. Hanji set her book on the bed-side table and rested the side of her head on her pillow folded her arms under her pillow. She sighed happily and fell asleep, knowing that things were almost normal between her and Levi. 


End file.
